Presence
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: Though he knew his house was in a well populated area, he was at least twenty or thirty minutes away from another neighbor and it was way too late in the night for anyone to be awake and so Alfred was left alone in a house in the dead of night.


**Hints of RusAmeEng. Other than that, read on.**

* * *

><p>Alfred's grip on his flashlight tightened as he maneuvered about his two-storied house. The lights had di— flickered out of existence almost half an hour ago and it didn't help that Alfred's imagination was running free after watching Paranormal Witness and a few other ghost documentaries. The slightest noise had his heart jumping and the tiniest movement in his vision froze his blood. Though he knew his house was in a well populated area, he was at least twenty or thirty minutes away from another neighbor and it was way too late in the night for anyone to be awake; so Alfred was left in a house in the dead of night.<p>

Arthur and Ivan were to have arrived an hour ago to spend the night before the big Halloween party in town the next day, but due to some freak, coincidental mishap of the airplane engines, they were both stranded at their own respective airports until very near morning — not to mention Tony spontaneously went sonic booming over the skies to where ever the hell he was to conduct some kind of research. Which left Alfred alone in his huge house, smack dab in the middle of a huge blackout that kil—- took out half the lights in his area of town. It wasn't fair! Alfred whined, "Why me? Why today? Why _now_ of all times?"

The bright light of his flashlight gave Alfred some comfort, "Well, at least I have some visibility in this godforsaken darkness."

_clatter_

Alfred's ensuing shriek echoed throughout the house. "What the _fuck_ was that?" Alfred put a hand to his chest and felt his heart racing and he flashed the bright beam of light on whatever could have made that noise. "I know I didn't imagine that. That was too loud to be my imagination." Alfred looked around in silence on the first story for the source of the sound, but found nothing. "…What the hell?" Alfred was getting to be a bit freaked out.

_BANG_

"FUCK!" Alfred screamed, his flashlight swaying frantically in the dark recesses of the house as Alfred swerved his head and body around in a panic, _'Now I KNOW that wasn't my imagination.'_ Alfred nervously shifted his eyes from all corners of his room, trying to, but hoping not to, find anything that was making the noise. Alfred dearly hoped it wasn't what his mind was cooking up.

There was no such things as ghosts, or DEMONS, no matter how much Arthur wanted him to believe in the supernatural and that included his fairy friends and no matter how much Ivan wanted him to admit that there could be some things that are _out there_, just waiting for a perfect chance to escape…waiting for the perfect chance to harm.

_'Yeah!'_ Alfred laughed to himself_, 'There's no such thing as gh—'_

_CREAAAAAK…._

Everything in Alfred's body froze and stopped_. _It was clear as day.

_shuffle…shuffle…__creaaak…_

Alfred slowly craned his head up towards the ceiling with wide eyes. The sound of someone…some_thing_…was walking around the second floor of his house. Alfred was starting to shake in terror because he KNEW he was the only one in the house.

_shuffle…shuffle…__crea—…_

Alfred stared up at the stairway, _'When did I walk into the foyer.' _The trembles in his body worsened as a dark, hazy mist conveyed at the top of the stairs leading to the hallway_. _"No." Alfred's voice came out as a tight whisper_. _The dark haze formed into a shadowed outline and it started to slowly descend.

Ten steps. Nine steps…eight steps…

The flashlight flickered.

Seven steps…Six steps…five steps…

The light went out.

"_No.._."

Four steps.

Three.

Two.

_ONE._

Then all of a sudden, the haze disappeared and the lights in the house exploded to life. Alfred breathed a shaky sigh of relief when he felt a something behind him.

"_Ha…ha…ha…"_

All Alfred had time to do was scream bloody murder before the lights died and plunged the house into darkness once more.

—-

When Arthur and Ivan finally arrived at Alfred's house, the boy was nowhere to be found. The only thing they found was a lone flashlight flickering on and off in the middle of the foyer that held a sign that the house was graced with his presence.


End file.
